Nightwing: Black Cub (Discontinued) (Continued on Wattpad)
by ElledaughterofHecate
Summary: Batman caught Catwoman supposedly stealing a baby. 16 years later a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a cat mask is seen causing trouble around Gotham with Catwoman. What happens when Catwoman and Batman's sidekicks form an emotional attachment to each other?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my fanfiction with Dick Grayson and self-created character, Catlina Kyle. Just because it involves a self-created character, please don't not read this. It really means alot to me when people read my stories. This story will also involve, Batman, Catwoman, and numerous other batman villains. Please review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

Prologue

Selina Kyle cradled the bundle of blankets in her arms. The girl wrapping in the black fabric blinked up at her. Selina smiled and then pulled the black mask up over her blonde hair and eyes. Then she pulled the window up and crawled out onto the ledge. The baby gave a small wail. Selina looked down and held the child closer to her chest. "Shhhh. Mama's right here." She knew there was a risk, sneaking out of the hospital, having just given birth a few hours earlier. As soon as the doctors had okayed her child to leave, she had pulled her Catwoman costume on and locked the hospital door. The baby gave a quiet whimper. Selina climbed up the side of the building and onto the roof. Then she wrapped both arms around the baby. She gently swayed her in her arms. "Shhh. It's going to be alright. Shh." She was suddenly aware of someone behind her. She slowly turned around to face him. "Batman." She purred but his trained eye caught her holding the black bundle in her arms tighter.

"Catwoman." He said. He was unsmiling as always but he caught her tensing up even though her voice was free of any waiver or crack.

"And what brings you to this rooftop so late at night?" She asked, shifting her feet.

"What's in the blankets, Catwoman?" She held them closer to her chest.

"That is none of your business." His scanners detected that her heartbeat and pulse were starting to pick up.

"It is my business. What did you steal?" She held her head high.

"I didn't steal anything." He scowled as his scanners confirmed that what she said was true. Just then a tiny pale hand reached out from the blankets and grasped at the air. Selina looked down at her child in terror then up at Batman. He moved toward her.

"Why did you take a child?" She bit her lip then opened her mouth to respond. Suddenly she lashed out with her whip causing Batman to leap to the side. Seizing his momentary distraction Selina turned and leapt off the roof. She used to whip she swing up onto the next roof. She continued to run across the roof as she heard Batman land on the roof behind her. He gritted his teeth. Normal he would just use a boa and catch her legs but she was still carry the child and he didn't want it to get hurt. Selina sensed his hesitation and sprinted faster. Finally he didn't have any other chose and tossed the cord at her feet. It entangled her legs and she tucked into a roll. When she stopped she unsheathed her claws and cut through the cord and started running again. Finally she was two roofs ahead of him. He stopped and started after the lithe figure disappeared off the roofs and into the maze like alleyways of Gotham city's streets. Alfred Pennyworth's voice crackled to life in his ear.

"Did you catch her, Master Bruce?" Bruce Wayne shook his head.

"No Alfred."

"What did she steal?"

"A child. What could she possibly want with a child?" Selina Kyle clambering into her apartment and pulled off her mask. She was breathing hard and her heart was racing. She looked down at the child.

"It's ok, baby. He can't get you here."


	2. Chapter 1: Dick Grayson

**Thank you Master Skywalker 121 for favoriting the story. I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue! This chapter happens 16 years and a month after the prologue. Also I will not be updating next week. I will be updating a week from next wednesday. Please enjoy and review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

1

Dick Grayson

The roar of the black sports car pulled my attention away from my phone. The car pulled up to the curb and spat out a girl with waist long blonde hair. She said something to the person in the car then slammed the door shut. The car roared to life again and teared away. The girl pulled her blonde hair back with a green headband and scanned the crowd of gawking students with green eyes surrounded by black makeup. She pursed her ruby red lips and the crowd quickly went back to what they were doing. She pulled a pair of headphones from her bookbag and put them in her ears. As she crossed the courtyard of Gotham Academy, her eyes scanned the crowd and met mine. I felt an electric charge run through me then her eyes were looking at someone else. Barbara Gordon appeared at my side. The red haired daughter of Commissioner Gordon studied the girl through her black rimmed glasses. "What's the scoop on the new girl?" She asked, glancing down at me. I was sitting on the concrete edge of a fountain. I shrugged.

"Nothing so far." Our eyes followed the girl as she disappeared into the building.

"She looks pretty tough." Barbara said, messing with the end of her Gotham academy pullover sweater. I snorted and rolled my blue eyes. "What?" She smacked my arm. "It's a habit!" Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl worked with me and my guardian, Bruce Wayne. Yes, I was part time superhero. You get used to it. The bell rang and I got to my feet, grabbing my bag. Barbara waved goodbye as she ran toward the building. The rest of the day was pretty dull. I did notice the new girl a couple more times. When she got into a fight and I paused. She had amazing technique. Part of my brain wondered if she had any type of training then I shook it off. Not everyone was like Barbara and myself. She just really stood out. I don't know what it was. After school, I raced out of the building and vaulted over a bench. Freedom! I race back toward Wayne Manor. Where as my days were pretty boring, most nights had some sort of action in them. When I closed the door behind me, Alfred Pennyworth appeared. His suit was crisp and clean and his face was dead serious.

"Welcome home, Master Grayson." I grinned at him.

"Hey Alfred." He raised an eyebrow as he followed me across the giant foyer toward the library.

"You seem very excited. Good day at school?" I rolled my eyes and dumped my bag on the couch.

"Hardly. I'm just looking forward to some action tonight." He sighed and dropped his arms to his side.

"I see."

"Is Bruce home yet?" I asked, walking toward the grandfather clock in the corner of the massive room.

"No. Master Bruce said he had important manners to attend to. Something to do with Harvey Dent's role as incoming mayor." I sighed and opened the clock face.

"Alright. If you hear anything from him, I'll be in the cave." I called as I moved the hands to the time of Bruce's parents murder. I heard Alfred footsteps retreating as the clock disappeared into the side of a bookcase. I descended into the Batcave and powered up the crime scanner. I must have sat there for an hour before Bruce appeared on the stairs. He looked surprised to see me.

"Dick. I didn't expect to see you down here." He made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked towards me. "Did you have a date?" I laughed and shoved some popcorn in my mouth.

"She cancelled. Apparently she was too good for me." Bruce pushed my feet off the dash and started typing something into computer. "How did it go with Harvey?" Bruce shrugged.

"He just wanted to know if I had any ideas for his comgain." I smirked.

"Did you?" He shook his head, looking over the information on the computer. I stood up and stretched.

"Well I think I'm gonna-" Just then one of the computer screens started flashing red. We both went over and surveyed the police report.

"Two assailants. Both in black…" I muttered.

"One with whip." Bruce muttered. We looked at each other.

"Shall we?" I asked. He shook his head in confusion.

"She disappears for a couple of years, resurfaces, disappears again and now has an accomplice?" I shrugged.

"You know her better than I do." He sighed and walked over to where his suit was stored.

"Let's go find out what this is about."


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Due to some personal things and school stuff I will not be updating any of my stories this week. I hope you understand and will be ready for the chapters in the weeks to come. Thank you!**

 **-ElledaughterofHeacte**

Chapter Four: Forrest


	4. Chapter 2: Black Cub

**Wow! I have never gotten such a response from a chapter! Thank you Yellow Grape, Swing731, and Mireilles3 for following the story! And thank you wolfimus prime for following and favoring the story and me! To answer your question, you'll have to wait and see! Sorry for not posting on Wednesday. I was visiting family in the middle of nowhere aka the land of no Wifi! Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

2

Black Cub

I smirked as Catwoman ran her fingers lovingly over the rows of necklaces. "Beautiful." She purred. I nodded.

"So they are." Even though she was relaxed and calm, I found myself constantly glancing back at the back door. She smiled.

"Nervous, cub?" I nodded and fingered a pearl bracelet. She nodded and turned her attention back to a diamond necklace. "We were all when we first met the Bat." I nodded again.

"And you are sure he'll be here?" She nodded. "Cub, I've know the Bat for a long time. He is nothing but predictable when it comes to me. But everything will be fine if you do what I told you too." She stopped and looked up ceiling with an open mouth smirk on her face. "There is he now." She whispered. Then her green eyes came back to me. "Go into position. Remember the signal." I nodded and placed the bracelet back in its case. Then I clambered into metal bars in the ceiling. Catwoman placed the necklace back down, shaking her head. "I just don't think it would go with my suit. What do you think, Batman?" I felt my heart race as a tall man in a black suit and cape stepped into the room. He was accompanied by a boy with messy black hair and a red and black costume with a yellow R over his heart. He also had a cape and a mask.

"Catwoman." The man stated curtly. She tsked.

"Why so sour? I thought you would have an opinon."

"Where is your sidekick?" The boy blurted out. Catwoman chuckled.

"Why so interested?" She glanced up at me. "Anyway, how is the life, Batman? Saving lives and stopping crimanls." The man didn't respond. She sighed. "Very talkive, as always."

"Don't make it hard, Catwoman. Just let us take you in with no fight." She pondered it for a few moments then her green eyes found my contacted blue ones.

"I think that won't work. I think we'll be leaving _now_." That was my que. I dropped down from the ceiling and landed on the boy's shoulders. Then I used my mometnum, to lean back and kick him behind me. He crashed into a case of jewallary and Catwoman forced Batman back as well. She grabbed the diamand necklace and I grabbed some jewalarry and we ran out into the alley behind the building. She gave me a boost up and I grabbed a hanging bar. Then I swung up onto the roof and she was behind me in a flash. "Run." She hissed and we took off. I glanced back to see them following us.

"They're following us!" I whispered, looking forward to the edge of the roof. She shook her head.

"Always a roof chase with him." I was going to ask her what she meant but I felt something wrapping around my ankles and suddenly they were bound together. I let out a small shriek as I tripped over the overlay on the roof. I just managed to grab the edge of roof with one hand. Catwoman must have not noticed what happened because she didn't come to help me right away. My blonde hair swung into my face and the cat ear headband wasn't doing much to help. My mask was still sucure to my face so that was good. The boy's appeared above me and Batman conutied on to the next roof.

"Take care of her! I'll catch the other one." The boy nodded and reached down to grab my arm. I snarled and swiped at his face. He leaned back as the claws that came from my gloves just missed his mask.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you!" I gritted my teeth.

"I don't want you're help!" I brought my knees up to my chest and started to try and saw through the boa binding my ankles together. I relized a second too late that my other hand was slipping. A scream escaped my lips as I started plumating toward the pavement. Someone tackled my waist. I relized it was the boy but then he twisted our bodies and he slammed into the hard alley floor, not me. Then I felt someone slice though the boa on my ankles and grab my upper arm.

"Come on, cub!" Catwoman and I faded into the shadows but not before I glanced back at the boy who was still sprawled out on the concrete.


	5. Author's Note (Again)

**Hey guys. Due to some things going wrong in my life right now I'm going to be taking a break. For hopefully a couple of weeks to get my shit back together and I'll be back. I'm really sorry for dumping this on you guys now but I've been meaning to take a break for a while. I really appreciate all of the followers and people who have favorited my story in the course of this last couple of months. I hope you guys can bare with me and I will try and be back as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you guys so much. I love you guys!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

3

Dick Grayson


	6. Chapter 3: Dick Grayson

**NANANANANANANANA I'm back! Please enjoy! I will try to give more of an explaination two weeks from now when I'm out of school and I have time! In the mean, please enjoy the update!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

3

Dick Grayson

I winced as I wrapped bandages around my bruised ribs. Alfred shook his head. "You wouldn't be hurt so badly if you had just let her fall, Master Grayson." I rolled my eyes.

"She would have died." Alfred muttered something under his breath and took the bandages from me. Bruce shook his head.

"I just don't understand where she came from." I pulled my shirt back over my head.

"Catwoman or her sidekick?"

"The sidekick." I shrugged.

"I don't know. You've never seen her before?"

"Catwoman has alway surrounded herself by unknown variables." Alfred commented, neatly folding up the bandages. Bruce scowled and shot him a look. I looked back and forth between them for an explanation but none was forthcoming. Bruce looked over at me.

"No, I've never seen her before. I'll ask around but I doubt anyone else has seen her either." I nodded and got to my feet. I had to be up in a three hours anyway.

"Alright, well let me know if you hear anything." I left the Batcave and wandered toward my room. I was sore both physically and mentally. When Bruce had woke me up on the pavement, both Catwoman and her sidekick were gone. They had gotten away, along with the jewelry they had grabbed on the way out of the shop. I knew at some point Bruce was going to bring up what I could have done better. But I was glad he was leaving me alone for right now. I winced as the bandages around my chest shifted. I placed a hand on my ribs as I opened the door to my room. There was my bed, warm and inviting. I collapsed on it and sighed. "Man, what a night." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Gah!" I threw the pillow over my head as Alfred pulled the drapes away from the window, flooding the room with light.

"Sorry, Master Grayson." He said, not at all sounding sorry. "But you've slept through your alarm and will be late to class in less then ten minutes."

"WHAT!?" I fell out of bed and started quickly pulling on my uniform. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Alfred smirked.

"Because I was having a hard time convincing Master Bruce to get up." Then he left the room. I scrambled around, shoving things into my bag and pulling on my Gotham Academy blazer. I stumbled out into the hallway to time to see Bruce making his way out of his room.

"Alfred wake you up too?" He asked, rubbing his face.

"Yeah! See you later!" I sped down the stairs and out the door. Luckily I made it to first hour a second before the bell rang. I collapsed into my desk, breathing hard. The professor didn't look up from his desk.

"Late start this morning, Mr. Grayson?" I winced and rubbed my bruised ribs. Half of the class was watching me.

"Yeah, (gasp) sorry (gasp) sir." He faced the class.

"Thank you for your apology. Ok, class turn to page 44." I flipped the book open. The door burst open and the blonde new girl stumbled into the class. She was breathing hard and her face was flushed as she took her place. The professor sighed. "Would you like to explain why you are late, Miss. Kyle?" She nodded and took a couple of deep breath, trying to calm her breathing.

"I had a late night and didn't set my alarm." She bit her lip and looked nervous like she was trying to remember something. Then her eyes lit up. "If you would like to verify, you may ask my mother." He glanced down at a paper on his desk. His face paled slightly.

"No, no. I think I'll take your word for it, Miss. Kyle." She smirked and I suddenly thought she was familiar. I knew her I just didn't know from where. She opened her book and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Now, as I was saying before, we are going to the start projects of your passion. Something you enjoy and would like to inform the class about. I will be deciding your partner, not you." The class groaned. He waited a few moments for the groaning to die down then he started reading off the partners. I grinned as I watched people join their partner reluctantly. It was funny until he called out, "Dick Grayson and Catlina Kyle."


	7. Chapter 4: Catalina Kyle

**So guys. I'm sorry that the update is so late. I've been struggling with depression and a lot of other things in my life. This is the second to last chapter in this book and I really hope you enjoy it. If you guys ever have any suggestions for a story or just want to talk or anything like that, I love my readers so feel free. I will always be here for you guys even if I'm not updating.**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

4

Catlina Kyle

The boy's smile fell from his face. "Who, sir?" I snorted the flipped my hair over my shoulder. The professor sighed and massaged his forehead.

"Miss. Kyle, Mr. Grayson. The young lady who will be joining you in detention because you both were late." My head jerked up.

"What?!" The professor pointed from me to the boy.

"There. Dick Grayson, Catlina Kyle. I suggest you get better acquainted well you start your project." I frowned sourly and the boy had a similar expression on his face. But then he grabbed his stuff and walked over to me.

"So," He said, dropping down into the desk in front of me. "Catalina Kyle, huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Dick Grayson?" He smirked and stuck out his hand.

I shook it then looked around at the other students who were already starting to work.

"Want to go to the library?" I looked back at the boy, who was studying me with his blue eyes. "They have a lot more options for us to chose from." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and slung my back over my shoulder.

"Why not?" I said, returning his smirk.

I absentmindedly scrolled through my phone as Dick looked around the shelves of the huge Gotham Academy Library. There were a couple of other students here as well but it was dead quiet which disturbed the hell out of me. I winced and put a hand on my lower back. I was so sore from last night. Dick walked back over and dropped a book on the table. "Well, I found something. Do you want to look for something?" I groaned.

"What is this project even about?" He chuckled.

"It's a 'project of passion.'" I laughed and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"A what?" I asked, once I had managed to contain my giggles. He was grinning as well.

"A project over something you are passionate about." I let out a breath of air.

"He _really_ needs to think of a better title for that." I muttered, pulling the book he had dropped over to me. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I looked back up at him. "Acrobatics?" He nodded and plopped down in the chair across from me.

"Yep." I opened the book and started flipping through. I could feel his eyes on me. "Do… you want to do a project on acrobatics?" He asked hesitantly. Mom had recently started saying that I could use some more training in this area and it might be fun so,

"Sure. What the hell?" I closed the book and slid it back to him grinning. "Couldn't hurt, could it?" I noticed a flicker of pain travel across his eyes but then he was smiling as well.

"Nope. Want to get started?" I groaned and laid my head down on the table.

"You're one of those guys, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"One of what guys?" I rolled my eyes.

"One of the ones who gets to work right away and flips if they don't get the best grade. Doesn't sleep sound like so much more fun right now?" I pleaded. He nodded, he shoulders dropping immediately.

"Oh god, it does." Now it was my turn to look at him questioningly.

"Why?" He shrugged and rubbed his ribs.

"I had a every late night and a rough start this morning."

"I know exactly how you feel." I muttered. We were both silent, both lost in thought.

"Do you just want to goof off here?" I offered, looking up at him hopefully. He grinned.

"Oh so you're one of those girls, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"One of what girls?"

"Rule breaking ones." He said with a smirk. "I saw your fight yesterday." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, yeah. But that bitch totally had it coming." He shook his head grinning.

"I'm cool with staying here cause it means that Mr. Whatshisface will forget to give us detention. So we technically can't get in trouble if we skip." I raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you know the detention game pretty well." He sat up straighter.

"Yep. Sorry kid, but you've been stuck in a group with a trouble maker." I shrugged.

"Ah well. It takes two to tango." I sighed and pulled out my phone again. "I'll probably have a reserved seat in the detention room by the end of the year." He laughed and I glanced up at him, smiling.

"Maybe it'll be next to mine!" He grinned. "Wouldn't be bad to have someone I know in detention." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't count on it, Grayson. My mother would kill me if she heard me talking like this." He just smirked in response.


End file.
